Bedtime Stories
by kawaii-konnichiwa
Summary: Ginny reads Harry a bedtime story.


A/N: this is just a cute H/G one-shot. I actually started this in the middle of summer but forgot about it. Just recently I found it and decided to finish it. Enjoy!

_Bedtime Stories_

__

Harry sighed. He watched as Ron hurled a snowball at Hermione and she laughed and ducked. The snowball sailed over her head and hit Draco Malfoy right in the face. He smiled slightly as Ron and Hermione pointed at him laughing and Draco scowled and stalked off; probably to go complain to a teacher. _I wish I could be like them; happy and carefree. They don't have the wizarding world depending on them to save the world. Maybe if I grew up in the warm, caring environment they did..._

Harry was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had entered the common room. "You ok Harry?" came a voice from behind him. Harry spun around startled. "Ginny?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Ginny looked at him strangely. "Well this is the Gryffindor common room isn't it? Now back to my question. Are you ok?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You had this envious look on your face while you were looking out the window. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

Harry sighed. "I was just thinking about my childhood; or lack of it."

Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad. I mean, your aunt did read you bedtime stories didn't she?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "No, I don't think she ever has" Harry replied a little sarcastically. Seeing the shocked look on Ginny's face he added "you didn't think that she actually would do you? You've heard about her before."

"Yeah but I never thought she could be _that_ evil!" Ginny exclaimed. "You have no idea what you've missed!" Ginny cut herself off and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wait here" she told Harry and ran up the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

"I wonder what she's up to" Harry mused aloud.

Then Ginny came down the stairs holding a book. Harry looked at her curiously. "What's that for?" Ginny scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to read you a bedtime story!" Harry took the book from her grasp. "Snow White?" Harry asked amused raising an eyebrow. "Oh shut up" Ginny said snatching the book back. "It was one of my favorites when I was younger.

Ginny went to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down. "Come here" she ordered. Harry obeyed and went to stand in front of her. "Now what?" he asked. "Sit" Ginny instructed. Harry plopped down next to her. "Now put your head on my lap." "What?!" Harry yelled blushing and looking at her like she was crazy. "Just do it!" Ginny snapped her cheeks faintly tinted with red. Slowly Harry lowered his head into her lap. Then Ginny began to read. "Once upon a time, there lived..."

_This is actually a very comfortable position _Harry thought while looking up at Ginny's face. _It's very nice of Ginny to read me a bedtime story, even if it isn't bedtime yet._ Harry closed his eyes contently and listened to the story.

"...And they lived happily ever after. The end" Ginny said snapping the book shut and looking down at Harry. _He looks so relaxed; maybe asleep? It's good that he's finally getting some rest. _Ginny gingerly reached down and ran her fingers through his messy black hair. Then emerald green eyes shot open.

Startled, Ginny quickly pulled her fingers from Harry's hair and blushed. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" she exclaimed. "I though you were asleep!" Harry smirked. "So why don't you continue doing what you would if I was asleep while I'm awake?" Ginny's chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. "Was that an invitation Mr. Potter? Harry looked innocent. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You figure it out." Ginny grinned evilly. "Ok then" she said. Slowly Ginny began to lean her head forward. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think that Ginny would actually take him up on his invitation. Harry watched as she came closer...

And closer...

And closer...

And closer...

Harry could now see Ginny's brown eyes burning into his own emerald ones. Almost automatically Harry knew what she was going to do. He brought his face forward slightly so his lips met hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, both were breathing hard; like they had just run across the country and back.

"Ginny?" Harry said breaking the silence. "Could you read me another bedtime story?" Ginny grinned. "With results like this how could I say no." So Ginny pulled out another book and began to read by the firelight.

Ron and Hermione walked in a couple of hours later to find Ginny and Harry fast asleep on the couch with Harry's head still on Ginny's lap. "Well doesn't this make a cozy picture" Hermione commented softly. "They look so cute together, don't they Ron?" she turned to find Ron clenching his fist eyeing the two evilly. "Oh grow up Ron. We both knew that they would get together some day. Leave them alone for now. They look so peaceful together!" "Fine" Ron said sulkily. He glared at them again. "but tomorrow Harry's gonna pay for seducing my sister" he muttered so that Hermione couldn't hear. They both went up to their respective dormitories leaving Harry and Ginny still fast asleep on the couch in front of the dying fire.

A/N: Wasn't that cute! I had a lot of fun writing this. If I get enough reviews I might do a second chapter with Ron's reaction the next day! Remember, bribery will get you everywhere :)


End file.
